Song of the RubyEyes
by Alowl
Summary: What mysteries does the Red-Eyes hide? What is the secret that is his and his alone...


I own nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh – but I do own two Red Eyes! I named one  
Oricelion Blackstar, and the other Blaze (yes, I name my favorite cards.  
Got a problem with it?) I don't own YGO, but I do own my cards and my  
poems.  
  
Song of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon  
  
Ebony lurks within the depths  
Of Night, which holds all in embrace  
Unlit by stars or silver moon  
You hear the wind whisper apace  
As all the light one can espy  
Shines forth from one great ruby eye.  
  
His Gift, his own since time began  
Was seething flame of battle-rage.  
He lurks in Shadow, kin to Night  
Submitting not to whip nor cage.  
A child of Darkness, seen with scorn  
Who yet, from out of Light was born.  
  
His only kin greater then he  
Is Dragon White with Eyes of Blue  
Whose might came from their own fierce hate  
And from then he and his withdrew  
For though he battles, fierce with pride  
He holds no hate burning inside.  
  
And wings of steel and night stretch wide  
With blazing eyes and flaming fangs  
In enraged battle, when he fights  
Amid the cries and screams and bangs  
The Rage in him shall only light  
When he fights for a cause most Right.  
  
He laboured long through centuries  
Bound to a One who hated him  
Who used his sprit as a tool  
His own demented games to win.  
But Oath was Sworn, and by the Law  
He could not from the fiend withdraw.  
  
The gleeful face, the mocking grin  
The taunting laugh; bound as a slave  
He shrieked against the binding chains  
Without hope of even the grave.  
His hatred flared; it stained his hide  
But he would not let it inside.  
  
From Dragon White with Eyes of Rage  
Came Dark Dragon of Ruby Eyes.  
A creature dark, he still was pure  
He had no truck with sin and lies.  
But when all those of his race  
Rejected him – he sought his place.  
  
He dwelt in Shadow, seeking peace  
Still at the beck and call of he  
Who was unworthy; sour note,  
And could not his own darkness see.  
So Ruby wandered, seeking peace  
Until the Master's triumphs ceased.  
  
A Challenge fought, by Master thrown  
Against a one who stood alone  
Yet with his friends. He wielded Time  
For his past sins sought to atone.  
And, risking all, he did not lose  
But Ruby as his prize did choose.  
  
No more enslaved to petty greed  
No more shackled to burning hate.  
He found that he was truly free  
His burning darkness did abate  
And fought with pride, for cause most just  
And he shall not betray that trust.  
  
So now he lives, with Dark entwined  
And sings of Dark. But knows he true  
That Light and Darkness are the same  
And from them, all shall rise anew.  
The two parts of a single whole  
That live and dance in every soul.  
  
What cares he who has greater strength?  
What cares he of the battles fought?  
He knows all battles are of will  
And all our pain shall come to naught.  
For if we firm keep fixed out eye  
We stand and live – and do not die.  
  
The lure of battle still does call  
And he leaps, eager, in the fray  
Without a thought of weeping wounds.  
He stalks the paths of night and day  
He watches, silent, from a height  
Yet roars against the failing Light.  
  
So when the Dark would overtake  
The light-filled world, he takes his stand  
Unfurls his wings, cries out his wrath  
And fearsome, breaths a blazing brand  
The Light in him shall no more hide  
And it and he won't be denied.  
  
And he will fight, but not alone  
To keep the Balance of the Past  
The Light and Dark in him Combined;  
He will be both the First and Last  
To merge the Forces, and to be  
The First to live in Harmony.  
  
But now, his Secret safe from all  
He slumbers in the growing night  
A creature Dark of battle-rage  
And none know of the inner Light.  
He smiles then, and slumbers on  
And he will rise to greet the dawn.  
  
He will serve Master with the strength  
Of all the power of Night and Day.  
He shall protect the weaker Ones  
He will carve out a whole new Way  
For Dark is Light and Light is all  
He'll ever answer to their call.  
  
Crimson eyes and ebony skin  
Steel wings and saber teeth  
Covered by a film of rage  
But the light does lie beneath.  
Thus, the tale that will not die  
Shut the book, and close the eye. 


End file.
